pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cyber Smoke
Hi there, mate. Is there a chance you could approve my account? I've tried activating it about five times, using 3 different e-mails, but I've never received the code :( Thanks! Cyber Smoke 13:14, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Many people have this problem.. unfortunately, I cannot approve your account. Try different email providers or check your spam folder, that might help. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:48, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, thx. Cyber Smoke 17:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::If that doesn't work, try using a gmail account (if you haven't been already), we've had issues with certain email clients in the past, but gmail always seems to work. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:10, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Already fixed this issue by using Hotmail :) Cyber Smoke 15:11, 18 August 2008 (EDT) For future reference If you wish to remake a build, use the "Move" tab on the build, move it do a different page, then simply just rewrite it. If a build has been significantly changed and needs votes removed, post it on the AN. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:13, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Thx, will use that for future reference, though, I'd prefer not to bother admins. Cyber Smoke 11:17, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's not a big deal, really. You can ask me if you don't want to post on the AN, I'm usually on the wiki. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:47, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Aight, roger that :) Cyber Smoke 12:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Please Stop editing archived builds, they are archived for a reason. --Frosty 16:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :You see, in case of that Ranger's build, it can be easily given a fresh look, with only a few slight skill edits. I think it should be moved to Testing and if it's not gonna pass, archived again. Cyber Smoke 16:33, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::Nevermind, I'll just go and make a new page. Cyber Smoke 16:36, 22 August 2008 (EDT) hay saxay! --86.153.84.119 12:12, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Lol, hi! :-) Cyber Smoke 12:13, 13 November 2008 (EST) Stop being bad. Winnowing is good. The orders are OotV with much needed snares. Aggressive Refrain is one of the best IASs, if not the best IAS, for paragons. Dual Sundering is needed for constant cracked armor per spike, instead of increasing downtime by four seconds, and it doesnt make the ranger build worse in any way. If you read carefully, you would see that the three monk backline consists of the HA two monk backline and one of the following builds, consisting of either the AoF (which is a godly spike preventer and nowhere near bad), the SoD, or another HB. -- Jebuscontests 14:57, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Actually winnowing isn't very good. Sacrificing a skill slot to get 24 more damage on your spike is useless, and it will end up making your monks take more damage than you gain from it. Dual sundering is not needed, you can change lightning to vicious and get dw without sundering, and not use up yet another skill slot and ruin the energy on a ranger. The optionals for the rangers are like "empathic removal or experts dexterity". that leaves rangers with 1 spike skill, so if it is shut down or is on recharge in any way than your spike loses a lot of its damage. You dont have a skill to keep Aggressive Refrain up perma, which means between sundering weapon and recasting AR your para will be fucked. The build is bad overall, please dont come to someones talk page whining about how bad they are when it is you that is in the wrong. Also, the build doesnt have Haste or Song, and will get raped on maps where those are needed. It lacks the basic necessities of HA. • Saint TALK 15:14, 20 November 2008(EST) ::I have almost retired from playing Guild Wars these days, meaning I'm not aware of the current state of the game. Though, as far as I recall, almost no one used Winnowing in Ranger spikes the last three years because of the reasons mentioned by Saint. Cyber Smoke 12:57, 25 November 2008 (EST) oi don't bother with reposting trashed builds, it just makes me annoyed and they're gonna get trashed for sure. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC)